potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
POTCO - Top 10 Most Powerful RP Guilds
Throughout the history of POTCO, several men have risen to power through the concept of creating a large and powerful guild to strike fear and intimidation into their foes. The guilds shown on this page range from 1623 - 1746. Not all of these guilds are still in existence. Nevertheless, these are the top 10 most powerful guilds of all time. (Note: This has nothing to do with the top 10 most powerful countries as of 1746.) There are 5 factors taken into consideration when determining how powerful a guild is: *Active population - (Rated between 1 and 500) *Organization - (Rated between 1 and 10) *Overall Skill in SvS and PvP - (Rated between 1 and 10) *Leadership - (Rated between 1 and 10) *Prestige - (Rated between 1 and 10) 10 - The British Co. Elites Founded on November 12th, 1745 by First Sea Lord Sven Daggersteel, the British Co. Elites is one of the newest guilds of The British Empire. It was originally created to combat the Spanish guild "Casa Di Royale" under King Phillipe V Clemente. The British Co. Elites had a very rough start and were born into the war of French Succession which they ended up losing to Spain. However; shortly after the war, Phillipe V Clemente abandoned his guild "Casa Di Royale" which allowed for The British Co. Elites to expand. In the past few months, The British Co. Elites have gained several new members and it is fair to say that this army under Sven Daggersteel has saved The British Empire from certain defeat. The British Co. Elites typically has an average of 15 - 25 people online at a time. *Active population - 12-25 *Organization - 7 *Overall Skill in SvS and PvP - 7 *Leadership - 6 *Prestige - 5 9 - Skull's Marines Founded on June 10th, 1720 by Capt. Skull X, Skull's Marines was originally a Spanish Revolutionary guild created in an effort to assist Prince Ferdinand Clemente, and The British Military in overthrowing King Phillipe V Clemente. Although not mentioned in The Spanish History Books, Skull's Marines did indeed pose a great threat to The Spanish Empire. Capt. Skull X led several small rebellions against Phillipe V Clemente in Spanish and French villages throughout Western Europe. Unfortunately, he was never able to get a strong enough foot hold in Spain to instigate an all-out rebellion. In 1736, Capt. Skull X surendered to King Phillipe V Clemente btu was spared, and allowed to maintain control of his army as a commander in The Spanish Military. Today, the majority of Skull's Marines have deserted or retired. However, Capt. Skull X is still listed as a commander in The Spanish Military and is a close friend of King Phillipe V Clemente. Skull's Marines typically had an average of 30 - 40 people online at a time. *Active population - 30-40 *Organization - 9 *Overall Skill in SvS and PvP - 6 *Leadership -8 *Prestige - 8 8 - Viceroyalty Co. Founded on August 7th, 1718 by Lord Robert Mcroberts, Viceroyalty Co. was the first guild of "Scotland" and served an important role in establishing the governmental structure of the soon to be British Empire under King John Breasly. Viceroyalty Co. expanded Scotland's territory throughout Britain and at a time, controlled nearly half of the territory throughout The British Isles. Viceroyalty Co. only became involved in a single full-scale war, which was against England in 1727 during The British Civil War. This war would cost McRoberts dearly. By the war's end in 1734, Viceroyalty Co.'s armed forces had been practically diminished. However, The British Government did allow Mcroberts to remain the leader of the guild so long as he didn't attempt to instigate another war against the King. Viceroyalty Co. typically had a average of 30 - 40 people online at a time. *Active population - 30-40 *Organization - 9 *Overall Skill in SvS and PvP - 6 *Leadership - 8 *Prestige - 8 7 - Los Bandidos Founded on April 2nd, 1694 by General Nate Raidhawk, Los Bandidos was one of the main Spanish revolutionary guilds during The Spanish Revolution from 1697 - 1701 against King Spartan Petalbee. The Bandidos is considered to be the first guild which began the movement for freedom in Spain. Shortly after this would come Caribbean Rangers, under Phillipe V Clemente, who at the time was Raidhawk's biggest ally. However, by the end of the war, only of these men would come to power in Spain. The Bandidos won countless victories against Spartan Petalbee's armies. Unfortunately, they were brutally betrayed in 1700 and completely obliterated by Clemente's "Caribbean Rangers". Though short lived, Los Bandidos changed the course of both Spanish, and European history and inspired a revolution which had a lasting impact on the entire planet. Los Bandidos typically had an average of 20 - 30 people online at a time. *Active population - 20-30 *Organization - 8 *Overall Skill in SvS and PvP - 8 *Leadership - 8 *Prestige - 8 6 - The Palladin Empire The Palladin Empire was founded on March 4th, 1732 by Roger Mcbellows of France. Mcbellows was a strong French nationalist who was determined to kick Clemente and other Spaniards out of France and back into Spain. The Palladin Empire allied itself with Britain, and many other people against Pearson. Eventually, The Palladins kicked Pearson out of France. Mcbellows attempted to seize control of the French Crown, but in 1739, Phillipe V Clemente declared war, and invaded once again. By 1740, Clemente had completely destroyed The Palladin Empire and Mcbellows had fallen at the battle of Paris in February of 1740. The Palladins came very close to taking over France, but unfortunately, Clemente invaded before Mcbellows ever got the chance. The Palladin Empire typically had an average of 30 - 40 people online at a time. *Active population - 30-40 *Organization - 7 *Overall Skill in SvS and PvP - 8 *Leadership - 8 *Prestige - 9 5 - The Delta Empire The Delta Empire was founded on April 9th, 1726 by King Phillipe V Clemente of Spain. The Delta Empire ushered in a new golden age for The Spanish Empire. Though Spain had lost Russia, It had expanded into Austria and Sweden, and had constructed multiple massive armies. The Delta Empire successfully ended Capt. Skull X's revolutionary campaigns in the late 1720's. The Delta Empire never really saw many battles and was short lived. It was extremely powerful, but was somewhat unstable, and by 1732, The Delta Empire was in tatters. The Delta Empire typically had an average of 50 - 60 people online at a time. *Active population - 50-60 *Organization - 7 *Overall Skill in SvS and PvP - 8 *Leadership - 9 *Prestige - 8 4 - Francis Brigade The Francis Brigade was founded on December 12th 1705 by General Francis Bluehawk of France. Francis Brigade is considered to be one one of the most well organized, devoted, and powerful guilds ever to have been created on POTCO. The brigade was never truly consistent in picking sides. It fought both with and against Spain, and even Britain. However, it typically always fought for Queen Grace Goldtimbers of France. Many guilds that came after the Francis Brigade used its style of warfare, such as Musket Lines, training activities, and matching uniforms. The Francis Brigade typically had an average of 30 - 40 people online at a time. *Active population - 30-40 *Organization - 10 *Overall Skill in SvS and PvP - 8 *Leadership - 10 *Prestige - 9 3 - The Co. Empire The Co. Empire was founded on March 4th, 1690 by Lord Benjamin Macmorgan of The EITC. The Co. Empire is undisputedly the most famous of all EITC guilds. It began a legacy which has lasted throughout the ages, and is still being followed today by people throughout POTCO. The Co. Empire began a huge war on piracy, Spain, and France, which helped give rise to revolutionary leaders such as Phillipe V Clemente, Nate Raidhawk, Robert McRoberts, and Francis Bluehawk. Before these leaders came to power, The Co. Empie was an unstoppable force which struck terror into the hearts of people throughout POTCO. However, in 1702, The Co. Empire had an unexpected collapse which sparked the first EITC civil war. The Co. Empire typically had 40 - 50 people online at a time. *Active population - 40-50 *Organization - 10 *Overall Skill in SvS and PvP - 8 *Leadership - 9 *Prestige - 10 2 - Caribbean Rangers Caribbean Rangers was founded on March 4th, 1695 by Phillipe V Clemente of Spain. Caribbean Rangers is notably famous for being the first guild to successfuly rebel against, and defeat The EITC. It was one of the most elite and organized guilds in POTCO, and still holds this title to this day. At its peak, it consisted of 300 members all above level 30, dressed in matching uniforms. This guild set the foundation for the Spanish government for the years to come. It went undefeated in battle until it was disbanded in 1703. Caribbean Rangers was without doubt one of the most prestigious and powerful guilds in the history of POTCO and has left a legacy to last the ages. Carbbean Rangers had an average of 50 - 60 people online at a time. *Active population - 50-60 *Organization - 10 *Overall Skill in SvS and PvP - 9 *Leadership - 10 *Prestige - 10 1 - The Paradox The Paradox was founded on May 22nd, 1739 by King Phillipe V Clemente of Spain. It is notably famous for being the prime offensive guild in "The Paradoxian War". The Paradox is considered to be Pearson's greatest guild. It got into war with practically the entire game, facing offensives on all sides, and still managed to not only win The Paradoxian War, but conquer practically the entire European sub-continent. The Paradox was a ''massive ''guild which consisted of people united from throughout POTCO all under a single banner. It was one of Pearson's most organized guilds, which is one of the main reasons it was so successful. The Paradox fell apart in 1745 with the termination of Francis Chiphawk, the temporary GM of the guild. The Paradox put Europe on its knees. At its peak, nearly half of INFERNO had joined The Paradox, The Palladin Empire had been destroyed, and both the King and Prime Minister of Great Britain were in The Paradox begging for mercy, offering unconditional surrender. The Paradox is undisputedly the most powerful and infamous guild to have ever been created on POTCO. The Paradox had an average of 70 - 80 people online at a time. *Active population - 60 - 90 *Organization - 10 *Overall Skill in SvS and PvP - 10 *Leadership - 10 *Prestige - 10 Category:Top 10's